Forged Out of Tears
by LycanSoul13
Summary: AU, Het. Dean/OFC. While visiting Sam's son at the hospital Dean is reunited with a kindred soul and from there all bets are off. Will he have the courage to fall in love again, or will he ignore it out of fear? Warnings: post-mpreg(Sam), angst, past incest. Unbeta'ed.


A while back I read a story that really moved me. It was an mpreg story and I wish I could remember the title or the author's name. It really was good. It inspired me to write this piece. And although my story is different, and the characters have different names, and I don't remember the author's name I want to acknowledge him or her since I did borrow some of their ideas for background settings on my fic.

**Paring**: Dean/OFC (Kyra); past Dean/Sam

**Summary**: While visiting Sam's son at the hospital Dean meets a kindred soul and from there all bets are off. Will he be strong enough to realize he can fall in love with someone else, or will he ignore his own happiness again for that of his brother?

**Warnings**: post-mpreg(Sam), angst, past incest

**Disclaimers**: I only wish Dean and Sam were my, but they belong to Kripke and the CW. Fic created for entertainment and not for monetary gain.

I often get tired of Dean looking like a tool, particularly Sam's tool. It's like he'll forgive him anything and always bends to Sam's will, well not anymore.

For those of you that love Sam, I'm not a Sam hater, simply a Dean lover.

Please Review!

**Forged Out of Tears**

**Chapter 1**

**_Then_**

Dean thought that he had finally found what had been missing all those years. He had always sacrificed for his brother and his dad. Had given them all he had, his childhood, his chance of a safe future, along with education and career options. And he never regretted it, not until it was too late.

In a way, Dean also gave up who he was. See, he had never been attracted to men before, let alone his brother. But when Sam insisted that he loved him differently, Dean gave in to his brother. He always gave Sam what Sam needed or wanted. So what was one more thing, right? At first it was weird and Dean hated himself, but eventually what he thought was something that only Sam wanted, became something that Dean needed. He fell in love, and he fell hard. When everything was said and done it turned out that Sam's love wasn't as great after all, just another whim.

After yellow-eyes was dead, along with their father, they quit hunting only because it was something that Sam wanted. Sam wanted a house, kids, a dog, so Dean caved.

Things were going pretty good and they finally bought the perfect house in South Dakota, closed to the Singer Salvage. Sam worked in a law firm as the assistant to a hotshot lawyer, while Dean worked with Bobby and attended night classes three nights out of the week in Brookings at the South Dakota State University.

But like many things in the Winchesters lives, or Dean's for that matter, things didn't last. In one night of impulsiveness and anger Sam threw everything away. Their relationship, Dean's hopes and dreams, all destroyed in one single action.

Dean had gone on a hunt with Bobby, as a favor to Bobby. And Bobby, well he was like the dad that Dean never had. John had been his father, but never a dad. So Dean went with Bobby and Sam got angry. Wasting no time in repeating some of the most epic bitch fits he'd thrown in his youth.

While Dean had been helping Bobby in putting his wife's spirit to rest, Sam had spent the night with his boss having angry sex.

Soon the morning sickness began and pregnancy been confirmed. Dean was over the moon believing the child was his, until Sam's guilt made him confess the truth a month later.

Dean left their home broken hearted and angry. Leaving Sam full of regret and longing for his brother, begging for forgiveness. Claiming that they could be a family if only Dean gave him another chance, but somehow this was too big, even for Dean.

He left and wandered through most of the East coast hunting before settling in Florida for a while. It was there that he met a young woman, Texas. Dean never asked her for a name and he didn't give his, like her he gave her a place of birth, Kansas. They spent a week together, quick companions of similar heartaches before parting ways. Three and a half months later Bobby called, claiming that Sam needed him. Dean avoided the him for two weeks, then he resigned himself for the inevitable, it was time to return to South Dakota.

**Now**

Sam's son Luke was admitted to the hospital a month and a half after his birth, respiratory complications. Dean agreed to talk to Sam and ultimately to go visit his nephew, if only to assuage his curiosity. He wondered if the child looked like his brother or if his face would be a constant reminder of Sam's betrayal.

He knows that Sam wants him back. Wants Dean back in their… (no, not theirs anymore) Sam's home. Wants for them to give it another shot, be brothers again and move from there. Yet, Dean is confused; he doesn't know what he feels for his brother anymore. Even his brotherly love is frayed at the edges. What he does know is he's NOT in love with him anymore. Sam's betrayal had broken him and sitting here in the hospital nursery, seeing his son, the one he created with another man and created out of anger, really cuts him deeply. Sitting here, he realizes that while he can accept this boy as his nephew, he will never be Dean's son, and Sam will never be anything other than his brother.

He's still mauling over his thoughts when he hears the door to the nursery open and a couple walks in.

Dean does not recognize the woman immediately. He had not seen her in almost four months, and her back is facing him. He can only see her shapely figure and silky blond hair but her voice sooths him. Her voice envelopes him in a warmth that he has not felt in over seven months. It's like he senses her pain and wants to comfort her, protect her from it. She seems out of place in the nursery, lost even. What he hears chills him to the bone and he knows that she indeed knows exactly how he feels. He knows that he's heard this conversation before and is trying really hard to remember how and when.

_"I'm glad you accepted to come with me to see my daughter, Kyra. It means a lot to me," the man said, all the while gazing at her._

_"To be honest I almost didn't come. But you know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat'," the woman replies," in a sad tone, that is hard to miss. "Besides you and I have to talk and now is a good time as any. I'm leaving South Dakota in a couple of days._

_"You're still leaving. You're not staying?" the man frowns in confusion._

_"I am not staying."_

_"But I thought…" he began._

_"You thought what, Ben? You thought what? That now that Shelia is dead I would take you back, become a replacement mommy for your child? Well, you are mistaken. I'm still leaving, I just came by out of morbid curiosity, I guess. You know it never ceases to amaze me how much of a masochocist I was, still can be sometimes, when it comes to you. _

_"What is that suppose to mean? And what is it with the past tense? I never mistreated you or derived pleasure from hurting you."_

_"No. Not intentionally anyways. Everything you did hurt and yet I forgave because I loved you. You always took advantage of that fact to do want you wanted. Always counting on the fact that I would forgive anything, that I was always there, like a loyal dog waiting for any scraps of love you were willing to part with. Not any more Ben. I'm really tired, I just can't do it anymore, being with you is slowly killing me. You want to know why I'm using past tenses and why I accepted to come here? Because of this, I came to bring you this." The woman Kyra hands him a manila folder._

_"Divorce documents! You've got to be kidding Kyra. I don't want a divorce. Please baby, you gotta hear me out. You can't leave just like that, you have got to understand."_

_"Understand what? Exactly what is it that I have to understand Ben? That you cheated on me. That you were careless and impregnated another woman, when we had agreed to wait." Kyra takes a deep breath to stop herself for shaking. "That it didn't mean anything, that you didn't love her, that poor little Benny was upset that I had to spend the night away from home. You know what I was doing that night Ben? You want to know why I couldn't be at your beck and call that day. Because I was busy with your parents Ben. I was with them planning a surprise birthday party for you. All day long I had been busy picking up your family and friends from the airport, getting things ready to celebrate the day you were born. Remember that day Ben?_

_"No of course you don't because you weren't there. We waited and waited until everyone left. I had to take your parents back to the facility, both had to be treated after their blood pressure skyrocketed, they were so worried about you. They thought something bad had happened," she snorts in disbelief. _

_Ben looks at her with surprise in his face, "I never knew. I…I'm sorry Kyra. I thought you …"_

_"You thought what, that I was out doing what you were doing. Just forget it Ben, I don't want to talk about this anymore, sign the damn papers so I can go, it's a good deal."_

_"I don't care if it's a good deal. Please sweetheart, please give me another chance, we can be a family."_

_Kyra simply doubles over laughing, laughing until her laughter turns into sobs. "A family Ben. You gotta be…FUCK Ben. YOU. BROKE. MY. HEART." Those four words even though they were whispered, echoed throughout the nursery room, as if she had yelled them. "In one single night of angry sex you destroyed everything. I gave you my life, my heart, my trust, and you just broke me, shattered everything we had. I can't be your wife anymore, and I certainly can NOT be a mother to that beautiful little girl."_

_"You could Kyra, please. I'm sorry, so sorry baby, don't leave me. I love you and I know that you love me. We could try again, we could start slow, be friends again, like when we were children. Please I'm begging you, please Kyra, please baby, forgive me." With that Ben threw his arms around her and buried his face in her neck._

_For a moment Kyra was stunned into inaction, but slowly she wrapped her arms around the man. "I can't Ben. And you're right I still love you, I'm just not IN love with you anymore Ben. I can't trust you with my heart again, it hurts too much. This little girl is innocent, she deserves to be loved and not resented. I don't hate you Ben, and I don't hate her but I can't be near her. Every time I look at her I see her mother, I see the 'what if'. What if she really was my child, what if you had not betrayed me, what if she had never been born, what if…to many what ifs." She kissed the man's forehead and pushed him away as she slowly pulled back._

_"You can keep the house and everything in it, I will stop by later and get my personal belongings, everything else is yours. You will be awarded one million dollars, no alimony after that. I will continue to pay the facility housing and the medical bills for both your parents, so you don't have to worry about it. I will also continue to visit them, please don't try to contact me through them. I'm done Ben, just please sign the papers, so I can leave."_

_"No, Kyra. I will not sign anything. I don't want a divorce."_

_"Fine." She sighed in resignation. "Do whatever you want, my lawyer will come by to see you later. The longer you take to sign the more the settlement amount will decrease and believe me you will need money to support your daughter and to maintain the house. It doesn't matter if you refuse to sign, I'll be free within six months anyways, due to the adultery clause. Goodbye Ben, be happy."_

_Kyra turned to leave when Ben grabbed her the arm and pulled her towards him, "you're not leaving me Kyra, I'm not letting you." _

_"Let go of me, you're hurting me Ben. Stop, Ben you're hurting me. Let go before I hurt you back, I don't want to but I will." She whimpered in pain._

Sam had a perfect view of the arguing couple and Dean in the nursery. Just when Sam thought that things might get fixed between him and his brother this happened. He could see Dean's face, the range of emotions on his brother's face as the woman talked was heartbreaking. Dean understood her. He lived through it, the realization of everything dawn in his expressive green eyes.

Dean turned to look at him, and with that one look Sam understood what Dean was saying. He understood that this girl had articulated word for word what Dean wanted to tell him and yet was unable to put into words himself. Dean was speaking to Sam through her, letting her do the talking.

This was the end and Sam knew it. Dean was going to leave again, this time to find himself and not merely to escape him. Deep down Sam understood that Dean didn't hate him, that Dean forgave him, but was not IN love with him anymore. Sam destroyed what they had in one night. With one wrong decision Sam had broken his brother's heart, just like Ben had broken Kyra's.

With that one look Sam understood that Dean would never be Luke's father, his uncle maybe, but never his dad. Sam knew that Dean was saying goodbye, maybe not forever, but goodbye nonetheless. Because Dean was telling his that he was still his brother, he would be his big brother forever, so he would come back eventually, but not until he was healed. Sam finally understood that he couldn't guilt trip his brother into loving him again, and with one small nod of his head he let his brother go.

Dean stood up from his chair soon after Sam's understanding head nod. He knew that Sam had finally realized that Dean could never go back to how things were before.

"Hey let her go buddy, if you really love her the way you claim to love her, don't hurt her more that you already have."

Both the man and the woman turned to look at him. Ben turned back to look at his wife with a horrified and pained expression in his eyes, "I…I...I'm sorry Kyra. Oh, god I'm sorry," he said and released her arm. But the woman couldn't be bothered to look back at her still husband as she said it was okay, and kept her eyes locked with Dean's.

"Texas! Wow, we gotta stop meeting like this," Dean said. "I take it you finally made your decision.

"Kansas," she smiled, "yeah. Yeah, I did. What are you doing here, 'K'?"

"I guess same thing as you are. Came by to meet my nephew." Kyra didn't even acknowledged Sam and turned to face Ben again.

"Kyra? You know this guy?" Ben asked her, burning holes through Dean's with his eyes. The same look that Sam was aiming at Kyra.

"Yeah, I …yeah," Kyra turned to face her soon to be ex-husband, and released a long sigh, "sign the papers Ben."

Ben sighed dejectedly and nodded. He got the papers out to the manila folder and began to sign one form after the other, then handed them back to Kyra. "What are you gonna do now?"

"Same as I've been doing these past months, continue hunting. I only ever gave it up because of you, but it's a part of me."

"You a Hunter Tex?" Dean asked her, thinking of where he'd heard her name before.

"What? I…," Kyra stutter.

"You're Kyra Ryek. You are, aren't you? In that case let me introduce myself properly Tex. I'm Dean Winchester."

"What? No…you…my…oh jeez." Kyra grinned and looked at Ben. "You hear that Ben? Oh my…" she turns to look back at Dean. "As in John and Dean Winchester."

Dean smiles brightly, like Sam hasn't seen him smiling since things went south between them. And Sam feels jealous, and excluded for not being mention along with his father and brother.

"Yeah, John, he was my dad."

"Kansas why didn't you tell me before dude? Wow! You're a legend Dean, you and your father." Kyra said making Dean blush. "Heard he passed, I'm sorry."

"Thanks, happen a while back, it's okay. You are quite famous yourself Tex. Made quite a name for yourself, you and Silverplatt. I heard you guys retired."

"Yeah, but I'm back, I might need a new partner, think I could persuade you to join me K."

"I might be persuadable," Dean answered. "I'm done here; we could discuss this over coffee or a beer?"

"Of course, I'm…everything here is settled." She turned to look at a confused Ben, "see you sometime Ben, try to be happy and forgive yourself." Kyra hugged him one last time and walked towards the door. Once she reached the door she turned and smiled at the two occupants that were staying in the room, "coming Kansas."

"Yeah," Dean said. But before he left he turned to look at Sam, walked over to him and hugged him. "Catch you later baby bro." And with that Dean stepped away from his brother.

Author Notes: This was supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but I don't know. What do you think should I explore Kyra and Dean's meeting in Florida and their hunting life together? Please give me some feedback!


End file.
